The present invention relates to an adjustment device for an aiming device, for example a headlamp on a support of an automobile.
A headlamp of an automobile must be connected to a support in an adjustable manner, so that the headlamp can be adjusted relative to the support at a desired angle. An adjustment insert has been proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 407,920. The adjustment insert is attachable to the headlamp and holds a turnable connecting element whose opposite end is connected to a support. It has been found that it is desirable to adjust the connection of the opposite end of the turnable connecting element with the support, to provide an easy and desired position of the headlamp.